Renka Ma
Renka is Ma Kensei’s 16-year-old curvaceous and well-endowed, somewhat tomboyish daughter. She came to Japan in search of her father, who she planned to take back to China. Personality At first she treats Kenichi with disdain at first, but soon took a strong liking to Kenichi and showed this openly. This "strong liking" later became "strong love", even though she denies it. She is constantly vying with Miu for his attention. This greatly annoyed Miu, possibly even making her feel jealous, which was alleviated by Renka behaving in a catlike manner which Miu has a soft spot for. She began to acknowledge Kenichi's style of martial arts after her visit to the the dojo, and later gives him advice on developing his own fighting style. Plot In the second arc, Renka wanted to have a date with Kenichi. Renka appeared again to assist Kenichi in the battle against Yami disciple Spark, who specialized in the Drunken Fist martial art. Having trained in Chinese kenpo since her childhood, Ma Renka is a highly talented martial artist. Although her true prowess in combat has yet to be shown, she has demonstrated an insight into master-level fights that few other non-master class characters have d isplayed. In chapters 309-312, during the fight between Apachai and Kei Retsumin, a master sent to assassinate the three headed dragon group, she was able to read most of the shockwave orbits that surrounded the 2 combatants and was even able to guide Kenichi through them as he attempted to remove the birdcage on Kei's head. It is worth noting that the three headed dragon group were present during the fight, and although they proved to be formidable martial artists during the DofD tournament, none of them were even aware of the shockwave orbits. Even Kenichi was initially unable to see them, although he was later able to once he discovered that the shockwave orbits utilized principles similar to those behind Ryuusui Seikuken. In chapter 313 she transferred to Kenichi's school and started a fight with the YOMI member Chikage Kushinada but stopped fighting at Kenichi's insistence. Having spoken with Miu about Kenichi's plan she agreed not to reveal Chikage's membership of YOMI or fight her. She then met several members of the Alliance and claimed the title of leader which she justified by beating Nijima in battle (which Kenichi describes as "the reasoning of a savage") when he was incensed by her claim. She then declared that she’d defeat them all to solidify her claim. The fight was broken up before it could begin once again at Kenichi's insistance and Renka apologized profusely which led to Ukita and Takeda accepting her. When Kisara notes how similar Renka is to a cat she accepts her despite previously disliking her due to how well endowed she was in comparison to herself. Later she is shown fighting alongside Ryou Ma's two disciples against a Master class fighter intent on fighting Kensei. The 3 of them defeat him with minor assistance from Takeda. Renka impressed with Takeda's powers insists they should spar which results in them battling with Renka blissfully unaware of how much they are putting at stake. When Kenichi is invited to a tag team match between a master of his choice and Diego and Rachel, Renka chooses to step in on his behalf due to his absence at the time and his unwillingness to hit women. They enter a ship where the fight would take place, and Renka sees first-hand herself the might of a Yomi disciple. She is then seen squaring against Rachel Stanley on the outer side of the ring (due to Kensei and Diego already occupying the inner ring); Rachel made the first move when she easily sneaked behind Renka and then followed up a supplex that smashed Renka's head to the deck of the ship, only for Renka to quickly recover. After a skirmish of rapid kicks, Rachel clasped hands with Renka, twisted them upwards, and then maneuvered Renka into a Romero Special grappling maneuver, solely to embarass Renka by exposing her underwear for the audiences to see. Later she is seen fighting several weapon assassins. While worried at first since Kenichi picked a fight with the most skilled weapon Assassin, she is later impressed by how much stronger he has become and clings to his arm. Battle log Battles present vs Ma Sougetsu ( lost ) vs Assasins who are after the Three headed dragon ( won ) vs Chikage ( interupted ) vs Diego Carlo ( interupted ) vs Rachel Stanley ( undecided ) Team Battles with Kenichi vs several Yakuza ( won ) with Kenichi, Miu, and Shinpaku alliance vs Li Tenmon ( lose ) with Genson Ryū,Kōan Shokatsu and Takeda vs unnamed Master class fighter ( won ) with Ma Kensei vs Diego Carlo and Rachel Stanley ( won, Rachel being beaten by Kushinada ) with Kenichi vs several weapon assasins ( won ) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Shinpaku Alliance